Spirit of a Deceased Youma
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: A short, dark tale of life and death from a youma's perspective.  Based on a request from a friend to make the Dark Kingdom appear to be the good guys.


Spirit of a Deceased Youma

My name is Gelarn.

Or, at least that was my name, when I existed. I am gone now, lost forever since that instant in time when those five teenage girls took my life away.

I should explain.

I was a youma. A monster, they had called me, before the Sailor Senshi destroyed me and banished my spirit to the afterlife.

A monster. What a horrible name to give to a strong and proud being, a faithful servant to my Queen, whose only crime was to loyally serve and obey the one who had given me life.

I was brought into existence by the great power of Beryl, in those desperate last days when the Dark Kingdom neared its untimely end. Starved for energy, driven nearly into oblivion by those young Soldiers who despised me and all those of my kind.

The planet Earth and its Moon, you understand, are like island jewels floating within the heavens. Places of near-limitless energy where all creatures could exist together and share in the bountiful life-force they provide.

But not us. Not those of the Dark Kingdom. We were outcasts from the very beginning, deemed unworthy to share in the blessings of the Earth or its Moon. A Master once told me, I believe it was the great General Kunzite, that our first war against the Sailor Soldiers was all a terrible mistake. We did not want to rule them or their Moon Kingdom. We desired only one thing, to exist. To live. But youma and Generals would never fit in, not in Queen Serenity's world. Abominations, she had called us. Evil creatures of darkness who had no right to interfere with the unblemished beauty of her plans and dreams.

Brought into existence in the present age, I trained hard to fulfill the purpose for which Queen Beryl had created me. It was the least I could do for my Queen, to help her in any way possible to keep our hopes alive. Things had become so desperate at the time I was formed, the Dark Kingdom had resorted to stealing the energy we so badly needed. We had become little more than common thieves, taking energy when and where we could from the people of Earth just to sustain ourselves and prevent the total collapse of our kingdom.

But even that was too much for them. Too much for the Sailor Senshi. We simply could not be permitted to exist.

I remember quite well, the mission where I met my demise. It was a simple assignment, to enter the focal point of Earth's power that lay within the city of Tokyo. My one task, to drain away a small measure of precious life-giving energy from a populace that would otherwise have only wasted it.

The plan had worked, for a brief time. Until they had arrived. They caught me off-guard as I labored, my handiwork of drained, sleeping humans scattered about as I channeled their excess energy back to my home.

My spirit will never forget the heartlessly cold look in the eyes of the five Senshi. I could have run away, saved my own life, but that would have accomplished nothing but to bring shame upon my kingdom and my kind. Returning home without success would only mean another demand on their dwindling energy. Another mouth to feed, as it were.

So I fought back. I fought for my very life, for the honor of the General who had depended on me, and for my Queen. But victory was not to be mine.

It was Sailor Moon herself who struck the final, fatal blow. Already weakened by Mars' fire, unable to see or react to the coming danger due to Mercury's numbing mist, I lacked the strength to stand against further attack.

And then it came.

I remember the gleaming golden reflection of her tiara, felt the terrible power of its magic as it tore through my body, the searing pain as the Moon Senshi brutally murdered the noble and loyal creature that once was Gelarn. My spirit will never forget that bitter taste of failure as my body changed back into the dust from which it was made. But most of all, I will never forget their triumphant glee, the joyousness of those wicked Sailor Senshi as they celebrated my death.

Such loss.

So now I am but a fading memory to those who served with me. And sadly, with my defeat, we are another step closer to the final destruction of my kingdom and what was my home.

Goodbye, Beryl my Queen. Though I did not succeed, I only wish that any who remain and follow me will learn from my mistakes. May your revenge on my life be sweet. May our kingdom yet prevail.  
> <p>


End file.
